


Plight of a demigod

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demisexuality, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Jasper talks about sexual attraction with Amethyst.Tumblr





	

Jasper was irritated, there wasn’t really another word for it. Okay, so there were probably several other words for it, but none the less, she was irritated. She sprawled across her bed on her stomach with her laptop, ready to work on the presentation she needed to give Monday. Seconds into opening PowerPoint, a white and brown chubby cat pounced onto the bed. 

“Hi Moo,” Jasper said as she felt the feline’s paws on her back. “No, no why do you always … ugh. Fine. I mean, after all, what am I if not a sofa for you.” Moo had climbed onto Jasper’s back and made himself comfortable, curling up for a nap. “You know as soon as I move, you’re gonna get mad and leave right?” She mused to the cat. Moo just pressed his head into Jasper’s thick hair and purred. “Alright, fine then. Stay.” 

Jasper clicked open the internet browser and scrolled through her personal social media page before promptly closing it. “Ugh. That was a waste of time.” She opened a private window and went to her work page. Jasper was the communication technician at a small start-up company. She handled PR, product announcements, social media, and their website. Sometimes it was a lot of work, but Jasper enjoyed it. The small size of the start-up team meant that Jasper was in charge of everything she did. Jasper closed her laptop and sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to work on this presentation, maybe she’d get to it later. 

“Up Moo,” Jasper mumbled as she slowly turned over, trying to limit the likelihood of Moo digging his claws into her back. Jasper wandered into the living room and sat down, pulling out her keyboard and headset. She signed in and scrolled through the user list. Peridot was idle, but Amethyst was around. 

“How long has Peri been idle?” Jasper mumbled into her headset. 

“Not long, maybe 5 minutes?” 

“What’s she doing?” Jasper began to scroll through the options for character design, but eventually just picked her old character. 

“Making pizza rolls probably. Are you playing or not?” Amethyst grumbled. “I’m getting my butt kicked here.” Jasper just laughed. 

“Yeah runt, I’m working on it.” Jasper finished her character and hit ‘start’. “Shouldn’t you be good at this? Isn’t it your game?” Amethyst and Peridot had been designing their own video games for as long as they had known each other. It was Peridot’s impressive skills along with her degree in engineering that got her the position at the start-up. 

“Fuck you, it doesn’t work that way,” Amethyst replied. Jasper grinned to herself. Her life wasn’t so bad. She had a really great group of friends and even though they sometimes sounded like they hated each other, they were really quite supportive. Peridot’s user name flashed as she returned to the game. 

“Peri, I didn’t realize you turned 16 last month?” Jasper remarked dryly.

“Nah,” Amethyst chimed in. “It was her quinceañera. I remember the pretty blue dress she wore at the party.” They both could hear Peridot growl into her headset. 

“I’m 31, ass, and I’m tired of you two always giving me shit about being younger than you. I’ve got a full time job, manage a household, keep my girlfriend happy and …” Amethyst cut her off. 

“And still can’t cook for yourself so you bail on us to make pizza rolls.” Amethyst and Jasper laughed as Peridot fumed. 

“I wasn’t making pizza rolls you clods. I was microwaving a burrito for lunch and at least I eat real food. Funyuns and French fries don’t count. Wow, you suck today. Step it up Amethyst, Jasper is doing all the work.” 

“Speaking of stepping it up, what are you doing for Valentine’s day?” Amethyst said, obviously directing her comment to Peridot. “I know Pearl wants something special but damn if I know what to do.” Jasper groaned but she was unsure if her friends heard her.

“Uhmm, haven’t figured that out yet. Maybe ... oh dammit!” Amethyst and Jasper could hear Peridot’s keyboard crash to the floor. They both paused their game and waited. 

“You alright shorty?” Jasper said, only pretty sure she knew what happened. 

“I told you not to sit on Lapis’ stupid yoga ball when you play this game,” Amethyst giggled. “You fell backwards again, didn’t you?” 

“No! I … I fell sideways.” Jasper and Amethyst erupted with laugher. 

“Serves you right. I don’t want to hear your bullshit Valentine’s Day plans anyway.” 

“Aww, come on Jasper! Some of us need Peridot’s inspiration so we can come up with our own ideas. Just because you don’t like sex doesn’t mean the rest of us are against it.” 

“Fuck off Amethyst,” Jasper replied, pulling off her headset and heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a container of yogurt and a spoon before returning to the living room and turning on the television. Nah, her life wasn’t terrible, but there were certainly parts that could use improvement. Jasper flipped through the stations before deciding to marathon something on Netflix. 45 minutes into the brain numbing affair, she had a text from Amethyst. 

“Yo. Dinner later?” Jasper thought about not responding.  
“Please? I’ll buy …” She typed a quick “fine” and tossed the phone back onto the couch. 

\---

“I didn’t mean it as an insult Jasp,” Amethyst said as they ate their food. “It was just supposed to be a joke.” Jasper chewed her food slowly trying to determine exactly what had her so upset about the situation. 

“I know it was a joke, don’t worry about it.” Amethyst stood her burrito up on her plate. 

“What’s wrong then? Is it Valentine’s Day?” Jasper poked her fork into her burrito bowl and tried to ignore Amethyst’s line of questioning. “Hey, Jasper! Really, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t care. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not against sex, Amethyst!” 

“I know, I know. But you don’t like it either.” 

“That’s not true! Ugh. Forget it.” Jasper got up to throw out her plate with Amethyst close behind her. 

“Wait, Jasp! Come on!” When Amethyst finally caught up to Jasper, she was sitting in the driver’s seat of her car. Amethyst opened the passenger’s door and climbed in, waiting for her friend to speak. When it was clear Jasper wasn’t going to talk, Amethyst attempted to prompt her. “Jasper, I’m sorry. It was supposed to be a joke, but obviously it wasn’t funny. What’s up? Tell me what’s going on.” 

“I just really thought you’d get it,” Jasper said as she stared out the window. “We’ve been friends for how long? I just … it would be nice to have someone who understood.” Amethyst ran her hand through her hair and sighed. 

“Jay, I want to understand. But, you’ve gotta talk to me! You can’t expect me to understand how you’re feeling without any clues or anything.” The two sat in silence for a while. Amethyst was right, Jasper couldn’t expect her to just _get_ it, even though she wished she would. 

“Fine,” Jasper finally responded while pulling at her seatbelt. 10 minutes later the two were sitting in Jasper’s living room. 

“So, I thought you were ace, was that not true?” Jasper bit the inside of her mouth as she thought of the best response. 

“I … I am. I’m demisexual, it means that I’m only sexually attracted to certain people under certain circumstances. In my case, there has to be some sort of bond formed. So, like if I got to know someone I could become sexually attracted to them, but I wouldn’t feel sexual attraction to someone I just met.” 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Ugh. Am, can’t you just LISTEN for like 5 minutes?!” 

“I am listening! I just don’t get it.” 

“Okay, okay. Super-hot girl passes us at the burrito place. What did you think?” 

“Uhmm, I thought ‘she’s hot’.” 

“And what else?” Amethyst looked at Jasper blankly. “Oh come on. You think she’s hot, but you also eventually think about fucking her in the closest bathroom.” 

“Well yeah, but that’s what _hot_ means.” 

“No it doesn’t! Am, do you know what I think when I see the same hot girl? This is my whole thought process. Damn she’s hot. That outfit shows off her hips and her makeup looks awesome. She looks like the kind of girl who’d hang out with Lapis. I wonder if she’s anything like Lapis. Maybe she likes pool.” Amethyst laughed while Jasper glared. 

“You aren’t kidding are you? Are your thoughts about hot girls ALWAYS that boring?” 

“Ugh Amethyst!! No. They’re different based on the girl. But my point was they never go down the path of wanted to fuck them in a bathroom stall. I’m just … not wired like that.” 

“But, when you were dating G, you’d talk about wanting to fuck her in a bathroom stall.” 

“First of all, to be clear, I said a hotel bathroom. I never suggested I wanted to fuck my girlfriend in a public bathroom, gross. But yeah, I wanted to have sex with G because our relationship already had the bond I needed to find her sexually attractive.” Jasper fidgeted uncomfortably. “I like sex, it’s fun, sometimes. I just don’t see it the same way you might. And just because I’m not looking for sex, doesn’t mean I don’t want a romantic relationship. I’ve been single for almost 4 years Am. I’m tired of being alone.”


End file.
